


Daredevils weakness

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NSFW - Fandom, Sub!Matt Murdock, dom/sub - Fandom - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: You shook your head a little "No it's okay" you say smiling a bit at him "Even drunk you're nice"He chuckled softly and felt a flush on his face “I mean I have no reason to be rude you helped me get home.”You shrugged a little "Helped is a loose word.. I more stated that I was."“Girl that tells me what to do and makes sure I do it is something I like so it worked” he said with out thinking and got into the bed carefully and pulled the cover up so they could both get inYou blinked a bit but giggled a bit at that, moving to get in "Really now? Even ones that you’ve known for a couple of weeks?"“I mean..yeah? I guess? I’ve heard a lot about you from Frank and Sage so I know a little bit about you”You nodded a bit, thinking for a moment "How much of this do you think you'll remember in the morning?"“Probably nothing concerning my senses are a bit slowed right now” he chuckled softlyYou nodded a bit thinking before turning to him and moving closer, just moving a hand up his arm to his neck and lightly squeezing and moved to lick up his neck to his ear with a low dominating growl





	Daredevils weakness

Matt leaned into the counter of the bar and sighed softly as he held his glass of whiskey, he sighed softly as he felt his eyes get heavy from sleep and his glasses started to slip on his face he also had a buzz going as he heard the noise of the bar increasing and he groaned softly

You had been there just with your friends but noticed Matt after a while and had kept a bit of an eye on him from being obviously drunk and headed over towards him "Hey there big guy. You all alright?"

Matt sat up slightly and smiled at you softly “Yeah. I’m alright” he chuckled to himself and turned towards you

You nodded a bit "You've had quite a few drinks might wanna slow down."

He waved you off “I’m fine..” he said shaking his head lightly “I’ve drank more in college, I mean I think I have hard to remember”

You giggled a bit and shook your head a little "Well better safe than sorry'

He sighed and nodded “Alright.. pretty sure Josie’s gonna cut me off anyway”  
Josie heard her name “You’re damn right boy”

You giggled again and looked over at Josie "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets home safe"

Josie nodded “thanks Darlin”  
Matt looked at you confused “wait do I know you?” He said slightly concerned and grabbed his folded up walking cane from the counter

You nodded your head a little "Yeah, I'm friends with Frank he introduced us a couple of weeks ago. I hooked him up with that girl Sage."

Matt had a smile spread on his face “oh (Y/N)!, yeah Sage she’s a real sweet heart”

"Yea she is she..was... just kinda lonely and her and Frank hit it off right away."

“So is Frank.. he needed someone I’m happy he’s with someone now” Matt got off the stool and nearly lost his footing

You quickly moved to help him from falling "Careful there"

Matt felt his face heat up from the amount of people he felt staring and walked to the door slowly as he unfolding his cane

You just followed him out, staying a bit close incase he needed help

He heard the bell to the door ring as he took a left to head to his apartment and noticed you were still following him

You just hummed softly as you followed him, looking around as they walked

He got to his apartment and sighed “You can come in if you’d like, it’s late” Matt typed in the pin to let himself in the building and got to his floor after some time climbing the stairs, He fished his keys from his pocket

You nodded a bit and followed him inside quietly, just fiddling with your sleeves

He opened the door as it was completely dark and he turned back to you “There is a light switch to your left if you want the lights on”

You nodded a bit and flicked the lights on before closing the door behind herself,  
Matt nodded and kicked off his shoes carefully and pulled at his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt

You just went over to the couch "Nice place" you hummed a bit "Almost thought I'd open it to find some lady waiting at home for you."

Matt chuckled softly “No. I’ve dated trust me. it’s just many people leave before it gets to serious.”

You frowned a little but nodded "That sounds terrible.."

He shrugged “it’s fine, I’m used to it considering most say im a ‘Liability’ “ he walked towards his room to change and avoid the topic  
“Would you like to borrow something to wear I don’t know if you’re comfortable with what your in to sleep in it”

"You're not a liability, people are just assholes. And yea if its alright" you said standing to follow him

He slid the door to the side and walked to his dresser and felt for the right drawer and pulled it open carefully grabbing out a shirt and went to another and grabbed a pair of his shorts and folded them carefully and turned to you and held them out to you

You smiled softly and took them, finding It cool how well he navigated around and thanked him before moving to change

Matt went to the shirt draw and grabbed out a simple grey shirt and closed that drawer going into a lower drawer grabbing a pair of sweatpants and closed that drawer as well, he pulled off his glasses and carefully set them down pulling off his jacket and folded it he set it on the dresser as well, he worked on getting his tie off as well and set it down as he unbuttoned his button up and his cross necklace laid gently on his chest as he pulled on the tee-shirt and changed from his dress pants to sweatpants and folded those as well and set them down, he pulled off his socks and switched them with a pair of longer socks pulling them on carefully

You watched him for a bit until he started to change his pants and you looked back down, just undoing your jeans and zipper before slipping off the sweater as well and undoing your bra as well. Once you got it off you pulled on the shirt he gave you which was comfy and soft.

Matt picked up his things but left the glasses and carefully set them in the bin that was for dirty laundry and looked in her general direction “what time is it?”

You looked at your phone "Almost 1' you hummed picking up your clothes and setting them on the dresser along with your converse.

He nodded “Thank you” and grabbed his phone off the dresser and walked to his bed and plugged in his phone “If you want you can sleep in here and I can take the couch in the living room”

You shook your head a little "No it's okay" you say smiling a bit at him "Even drunk you're nice"

He chuckled softly and felt a flush on his face “I mean I have no reason to be rude you helped me get home.”

You shrugged a little "Helped is a loose word.. I more stated that I was."

“Girl that tells me what to do and makes sure I do it is something I like so it worked” he said with out thinking and got into the bed carefully and pulled the cover up so they could both get in

You blinked a bit but giggled a bit at that, moving to get in "Really now? Even ones that you’ve known for a couple of weeks?"

“I mean..yeah? I guess? I’ve heard a lot about you from Frank and Sage so I know a little bit about you”

You nodded a bit, thinking for a moment "How much of this do you think you'll remember in the morning?"

“Probably nothing concerning my senses are a bit slowed right now” he chuckled softly

You nodded a bit thinking before turning to him and moving closer, just moving a hand up his arm to his neck and lightly squeezing and moved to lick up his neck to his ear with a low dominating growl

Matt gasped softly and bit his bottom lip and felt his face heat up and leaned into your touch

You hummed softly glancing up at him while you whispered in his ear "So you'd like me being in control hm?'

He left out a soft whined and nodded his head slightly “yes” he said in a whisper

You chuckled softly and whispered a small "Goodboy" before moving back to how you were before just laying back in bed

He let out a soft breath and ran a hand over his face, turning and hiding his face in the pillow and almost fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes

You giggled softly and just closed your eyes as you began to doze off quietly to sleep

Matt had slept in longer then he normally did but he didn’t have work since it was the weekend and Foggy had made sure he had some time to rest

You woke up after a while and just relaxed in the bed still and waited for Matt

Matt woke up with a groan having a headache and ran a hand threw his hair and remembered that You had stayed with him and turned in the bed “morning..”

You looked over at him and smiled a bit "Morning there big guy" you giggled a bit

He chuckled softly “What’s with the whole big guy thing?” He questioned and moved to lean on his hand

You shrugged a little "Nothing just a nickname" you hummed softly

He nodded and smiled at you humming and laid back onto the pillow “what happened last night? I remember leaving the bar and that’s it.” He paused

He shook his head slightly worried and groaned “What did I say? Did I Incriminate myself?”

You giggled more and shook your head a little "Ah nothing too much.. just a little.. fun information."

“Would you like to elaborate on how it’s fun?” You grinned a bit and moved over, softly kissing at his ear "Maybe" He chuckled softly and leaned into the touch “Maybe?”

"Just depends on what you'll allow me to do." You hummed

Matt looked at you and thought for a second and connected what he must have said to you the other night “Oh I told you about...”

You nodded with a bit of a grin and moved to softly kiss down from his ear to his neck "Yep.."

He leaned into your kiss and let out a soft sigh and felt his heart beat increase slightly

You just softly trailed kisses over his neck "Sensitive huh?"  
“Y-yeah.” He stuttered out and let out a soft whine

You hummed lowly at the whine, gently biting on one part of his neck to make a mark  
Matt groaned and let out a moan “Shit-“ he stopped himself

"No no... I wanna hear you.." You say lowly but just continued making marks, He paused at your tone and shook his head as a way to defy you 

You moved back from him moving to sit up "Fine then"  
He looked at you and whined “No no no I didn’t mean it”

You grinned a bit "You gonna be a good boy then?" He nodded yes quickly “Yes” he said embarrassed from whining

You smiled a bit and shifted to sit up on his lap straddling him, He moved his hands to your thighs and smiled softly at you, You just moved to lean back down and started to make marks again

tugging off his shirt, He lifted his arms to help you get his shirt off and he leaned into the pillow and left out soft gasps and small whines every so often

You tossed the shirt before moving down his chest, moving a hand to rub against him and you pulled off your shorts, He grunted and put a hand in your hair and whined when you rubbed against him

You let out a soft noise at him having your hair and just tugged his boxers down, Matt lifted his hips and smiled at the noise you made and slightly tightened his grip on your hair

You moaned softly and just moved a hand to start rubbing him, He whined loudly and bit his bottom lip harshly and grunted, You just moved her head down to lick up him, He gasped and let out a shaky breath “Holy fu-“ he grunted and tensed slightly

You grinned a bit and took some of him in and sucked softly, He gasped and grabbed at the sheets and stopped himself from bucking his hips up “Oh shit” You grinned a bit and continued just closing your eyes

He panted softly and moaned your name under his breath, You just continued and rubbed whatever you didnt have in your mouth, He moved his hips up and let out soft whines but over time they started to become more often and a few turned to moans

You just took that as him getting close and started to pick up a bit of speed, Matt let out a string of moans and felt himself getting close “oh fu-“ he started panting and moved a hand to your hair and pulled it and grabbed at the sheets with the other

You moaned softly around him at him pulling your hair and just kept on, watching him, He smirked at your moan and pulled on your hair harder and felt himself slowly start to get closer to releasing and he started fumbling with his words

You let out your own soft whine but moaned a bit as well and continued until he released, He felt his body tense and shake slightly and let out whines as he was working through his orgasm

You just worked him through it but didnt move off afterwards, continuing still, Matt gasped and grabbed at the sheets as they slipped from his hands and he arched his back “Holy shit~” he moaned loudly

You grinned and started to go fast again, enjoying seeing him overwhelmed, He gasped and whines over and over calling out your name and feeling embarrassed from how worked up he was getting

You just continued on wanting to lead him onto another release and moaned softly around him

He felt and heard your moan and felt the vibration through his whole body and he felt himself get close again and felt embarrassed how quickly he was getting close, You grinned a bit and continued on with what you were doing

Matt bit his lip to try and stop himself but he couldn’t and let out loud whine “Mmhm~”  
He heard his phone start to go off and groaned as it rang out “Foggy, Foggy, Foggy” he quickly moved to decline and tapped twice making it answer “Hey Matt! I just wanted to make sure you were having a good day off since I made you cause of your whole night time job” Matt scrambled “O-oh yeah I’m good I’m just busy right now”

You held back a giggle at it but slowed down at Matt being on the phone though you didnt fully stop, Matt groaned and covered his mouth, Foggy heard the groan and a frown came to his face “Did you go out last night?” Matt paused “No I just went out and drank to much” which wasn’t a lie

You just moved off Matt and continued to rub him with your hand teasing him as you moved up to kiss at his neck again

He bit his lip and grunted and Foggy let out a disappointed sigh “Dude I know you went out, you need to stop this whole Daredevil crap you’re gonna get yourself killed” Matt let a a loud noise to cover Foggy saying Daredevil

You were a little confused but didnt ask just continuing to kiss at his neck a bit before moving back from him

Matt let out a breath “Listen Fog I didn’t go out last night, I was at Josies you can ask her, I went for some drinks and had a bit to much so I have a headache I’m dealing with”

You just let him talk for a bit quielty and watched, Foggy let out an angry huffed “just be careful I can’t lose you”

Matt sighed softly and relaxed “You’re not gonna lose me” Foggy heard Karen yell for him “I got to go I’ll talk later Matt.” Matt nodded “Yeah talk to you later” he was just about to end the call

You hummed a bit and spoke up "Bye foggy" you called to the phone before leaning down, Foggy paused “wait is that (Y/N)” Matt freaked out “I’ll talk to you later Foggy bye!” He ended the call quickly

You giggled a bit and looked up at Matt, Matt sighed and put a hand over his face and shook his head “That’s gonna be a fun conversation this coming week”

 

You giggled a bit and shrugged "I know foggy, he'll be fine" Matt groaned “He’ll probably talk to either Karen or Marci and I’ll deal with those two for awhile”

You giggled "Yes but you can deal with those with a limp. I'm not done yet" you hummed and moved to pull off the shirt she had on, He looked in your direction a look of confusion on his face and he felt his body heat up once more from how blunt you were

You smiled before moving to grind agaisnt him a bit, He moaned lowly and tilted his head back in the pillow “mhm (Y-Y/N)” he whined out

You grinned and just moved to take your underwear off, He panted softly and felt your moving on him and figured out what you were doing, You just slowly pushed yourself down onto him, moaning softly

Matt gasped and moved his hands to your hips and moaned at the feeling and moved his hips up slowly, You let out a soft whine but just started to bounce yourself a bit, He helped you and moved in sync with you and stopped himself from letting go so fast gritting his teeth

You just continued and started to go faster, lightly scratching his sides and moaning, He whined at you scratching him and he felt himself get close “Oh~ oh fuc-“ he cut himself off with a chain of him letting out whines every so often, You moaned out a bit and just continued as you got close as well

He didn’t want to let go before you but his senses were all out of wack so he didn’t know what his body will let him do, You didn’t take long since you had been worked up from watching him and moaned out with a soft whine as you released

He smirked at you whine and tightened his grip as he started to release as well and let out a choked out moan of your name, You panted softly as you worker through your release and tried to catch your breath

Matt held onto you and worked through his as well and panted softly as he concentrated on your breathing and heart beat to calm himself down, You stayed there for a moment before starting to bounce again

You were lightly shaking as you did but just kept on, moaning out, Matt felt you shaking and concentrated on your heart beat so he could stop himself but it was getting harder to do so since he’d let go four times and he felt himself starting to get over sensitive

Your heartbeat seemed to be going faster than normal but just continued moaning out, Matt felt himself let go ahead and felt his emotions get the best of his as a few tears went down his face and he was whining out nonsense

You just started to go faster, feeling more excited by Matt's noises, He was a mess, his hair was stuck to his forehead and tears ran down his face “oh please please (Y/N)”

You moaned out a bit at it snd just kept going until you both finished again, Matt was shaking after he pushed himself through the release and closed his eyes tightly and let out soft whines

You just continued until you both finished before you pulled off him and laid on his chest a bit panting softly, Matt had turned his head and his eyes moved around quickly as his senses were out of wack

You calmed down before moving to sit up and pull Matt's head in your lap, softly shushing him and rubbing his cheek "Come on daredevil, time to calm down.." 

Matt looked at you and tried to sit up and stopped when you pulled his head into your lap and let out a soft sigh and went silent, You just gently rubbed his cheek with one hand and rubbed his arm with the other "Its okay... deep breaths."

He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes and started to slowly breath in and out carefully and had tons of thoughts racing through his head, "Theres a good boy.. just relax now" You encouraged softly

He blushed from the name and felt himself slowly start to calm down, You just continued until he was mostly calm and leaned back a bit into the bed

Matt felt the exhaustion hit him but knew he needed to get up and shower from how he was feeling, You just went quiet and your heartbeat had calmed since you had lightly dozed off

Matt was carefully as he sat up and moved from you and covered you with a blanket and walked over to get himself clothes, grabbing some new sweatpants, boxers and a pair of socks and walked slowly to his bathroom

You had lightly woke up but just stayed quiet and watched him for a moment, He closed the door behind him quietly as he turns the shower water on to hot and he grabs a towel and sets the clothes down stepping into the shower and relaxed at the heat

You just moved to grab a clean shirt of his to steal and quickly changed before getting back into bed, He had some pretty expensive looking shampoos and body washes that were based all on sensitive skin and so on

You just relaxed a bit into the bed and his shirt before curling up quietly, Matt finished up and got out drying himself off and he dried his hair and body and pulled on his boxers and sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom and put his hands in his pockets

You just stayed still queitly to try and see if Matt would think you were asleep, Matt yawned softly and looked in your direction and listened for your heart beat and knew you wasn’t asleep

You still didnt move though you noticed him looking at you, your heart got a bit faster, He chuckled and went to the bed and sat down carefully making it seem that he still thought you were asleep

He chuckled and went to the bed and sat down carefully making it seem that he still thought you were asleep, You relaxed a bit and just stayed quiet to see what he was going to do, He was slow in movement looking for your hand carefully and once he found it and moved quickly and pulled you close to him

You squeaked a bit but giggled and looked back at Matt, He smiled and closed his eyes and cuddled into your touch, You just relaxed a bit and just cuddled with him quietly starting to doze off, He noticed how tired you must have been and laid down with you and fell asleep as well

( Later in the day )

Matt had fallen asleep as an alarm on his phone stated to blare out and he jumped slightly and it turned into a phone call getting out “Fo-“ before he clicked answer “Hello?”

Foggy smiled at how fast Matt picked up “I was wondering if you’d be willing to come in today we got a pretty interesting case on our hands and I think you should come check it out” 

Matt paused “Y-yeah sure I’ll be there give me half an hour” 

“Alright see you soon buddy” the call ended and Matt got up with a groan and went to get dressed quickly as he ran a hand over his hung up button ups and grabbed one of the many white ones with a maroon tie and a pair of simple black jeans since it was an in work day

You shifted a bit at hearing the phone but didn't fully wake up, softly whining in your sleep when he moved but just hugged onto a pillow a bit

He chuckled softly and got dressed quickly and grabbed his glasses and went to you “I’ll be back got some work to do” he kissed your forehead lightly and grabbed his walking cane and went through the front door and to work quickly

You pouted lightly at Matt leaving but decided to take the time to clean up before deciding to try and cook Matt something for lunch for work

Matt got there and Foggy quickly gave him a file that had been transferred to Braille so he could understand what the case was about

It was nearing lunch time when You got to the office with the lunch you made and went to where Matt and Foggy were, Karen saw a silhouette behind the glass door and stood up and opened the door smiling “(Y/N)?” she said excitedly “What’re you doing here?”

You looked up at Karen and smiled a bit "Hey Kar, just bringing Matt some food for his lunch." You said holding up the container a bit, Matt heard the conversation but couldn’t try and stop them as he was meeting with the consultant in Foggy’s office, Karen smiled softly and let you come in “His office is right over there or you can wait till they are done with they’re meeting”

"I'll just wait for him; so how have you been?" You asked deciding to just chat with Karen for a bit, Karen smiled at her and walked to her desk so they could sit down and talk “I’ve been good, Matt and Foggy have been getting a pretty good amount of business so it good to see them working together” 

You nodded a bit and just leaned on Karen's desk a bit "Yea, I've heard they got along well it's really nice" 

“They’ve been friends since college and they have been planning this business with each other, the amount of times I’m asked if those two are an item is insane to me since Foggy has Marci” 

You giggled and shook your head a little "They're so close I wouldnt doubt people thinking so." Karen covered her mouth with her hand when she laughed “So..” she paused “You and Matt huh?”

You blushed a bit but grinned, nodding "We met last night, kinda went off from there."  
Karen smiled “I’m happy to see him with someone.”

"We haven't fully ya know established the whole 'dating' thing yet but I guess it's kinda assumed." You said shrugging a little, Karen nodded “I know he can be a bit intimidated with the whole relationship thing cause of his past relationships but he’s a good guy..”

"I haven't had much trouble with him." You shook her head a little and seemed to softly giggle at something, Karen had noticed the marks on his neck but assumed it was his night life and looked at her “You the one who marked him up like that?”

You looked up st Karen with a bit of a smirk "Like I said, I havent had much trouble with him." 

Karen smirked and gave her a proud nod “Good for you, hope he didn’t cause to much trouble” she laughed quietly

Matt hadn’t been concentrating on the case and Foggy nudged him and Matt was back listening to what happened, You giggled a bit and just continued talking with Karen for a bit, mostly making small jokes about keeping Matt on the good side

The case was wrapped up and as the door opened “We will get you through this Ms. Matthews” Matt perked up thinking he was talking to him but shook his head realizing he wasn’t “You’re in good hands” he smiled at her and the women nodded and left

You looked over when they came out, smiling a bit at seeing Matt and just watched him a bit, Matt carefully walked to Karen’s desk and looked around “(Y/N) what are you doing here?” 

Foggy heard Matt say Your name and quickly walked out of his office “(Y/N)” He said excitedly, You smiled a bit at Matt "Brought you something for your lunch." You said before looking to foggy "Hey fog!"

Foggy walked over to you and pulled her into a hug and pulled away “How’ve you been?” He asked smiling, Matt looked down and quietly voiced “thank you” to you

You smiled and hugged Foggy back "Pretty good, still working call ins." You said shrugging a little before looking to Matt, gently kissing his cheek, partly just to make him blush, Foggy nodded and smiled at you kissing Matt’s cheek, Matt felt himself flush and ran a hand through his hair flustered and a smile came on his face

You giggled a bit at Matt's smile and just moved to hold his empty hand gently, He felt your hand and smiled softly and Karen and Foggy smiled brightly at the two, You smiled a bit before just looking back at Foggy and Karen, giggling a bit at seeing the smile

Foggy looked at Matt and noticed the top part of a bruise on his neck and walked quickly and put a hand on his shoulder “Matt. I thought you were done doing that?” 

Matt turned his head in confusion and remembered earlier and blushed “No Foggy it’s not-“  
You giggled a bit and looked up to Foggy "No trust me Fog. Those aren't from any fighting." You hummed a bit, Foggy looked at you confused and Karen raised an eyebrow at the girl and smirked “Ah Alright” she said and looked at Matt 

You grinned a bit, leaning your head on Matt's shoulder before looking up at him, Karen patted Your back and chuckled “Well now we need to know what’s going on with you two” Karen said and ran a hand threw her hair

You lightly shrugged, just still having been watching Matt for a moment before looking back at you,Matt felt embarrassed and felt like running out of the room but knew that wouldn’t end great

You gently rubbed his knuckles before shrugging again "So anyways howd the meeting go?" You asked to change the subject, Matt looked up and sighed softly “It’s good, Ms. Matthews is having a hard times getting her things back from an angry ex but we’re helping her out”

You nodded a bit "Well that's good you guys are helping"  
Foggy smiled “It’s what we do. Nelson and Murdock” Matt chuckled “Avocados at law” Foggy held in a laugh that won and he let out a loud laugh, You snorted a bit but shook your head a little

Karen smiled and shook her head , Matt and Foggy were getting over their laughing fit and smiled at each other, You giggled and shook your head a little "You two are such nerds" you joked, Foggy smiled and did finger guns and Matt just chuckled softly to himself, You rolled your eyes a bit, grinning


End file.
